John Bradwire
'Biography ''(Work In Progress) '''Status John Jerome Bradwire, Born January 24th 1995, is a resident of LDP. He works as a detective at the police department. He has 2 children who are twins, who he shares custody of with his ex-wife. He has a pregnant girlfriend, Sally Montgomery. He also has a prosthetic leg. 'Early Life' At the Duck pond infirmary, on January 24th, 1995 John Bradwire was born. He was a "Cute Baby.", something which the doctors refered to him as for the duration of his stay. He was taken back to his home several hours later, rushed out by his parents. He had an older sister, and a brother born three years later. When he was a toddler, his entire family stopped calling him John, and started calling him John Jerome Bradwire and would continue for the duration of their lives. This was the first of many weird behaviors that his family subjected him too. In his sisters final days, his parents started refering to her as "Cancer." from John's sister's own request which she told them too do in her final weeks a couple months earlier when she was first diagnosed with cancer of the stomach. Her reasoning was "I'll be more cancer then person, so ya oughtta call me cancer, eh?" John was homeschooled until the age of 14, a practice that isn't that unordinary if it weren't for the fact that it was his parents final wish after their car accident, so he wouldn't be conditioned ''by the schools. So, when he was 5, his Aunt Caroline pulled him out of school to be homeschooled. Around this time, he adopted a raccoon that he originally planned to kill as revenge, due to the fact his parents were going to hunt raccoons when they died. The raccoon would be treated as family for the remainder of its life, and was named after John Bradwire's pro-raccoon grandfather, Adam Smith. John's home school lessons included usual things like math and science, but also included teaching him about the family business. All that is known about the family business is that it was ended a couple years ago in the "Incident." And most likely involved some sort of illegal activity. John has also referenced there being a large sum of money from the family business "Under the Windmill." It's worth noting that the majority of John's extended family on the Bradwire side (Paternal side. His maternal side is completely unknown.) is dead, a surplus of them dying in between the approximate date in which the "Incident." Took place, and the present. When John was 14, his Aunt decided that it was time for him to head to a boarding school for the "Family Business." It is worth noting that certian prominent political figures had children at that school. Authorities believe that John was made to perform various illegal activities during his time at the boarding school preceding the "Incident." But only have circumstantial evidence. 'Boarding School' Adam spent 4 years at a boarding school, from years 14-18. Authorities know most information about this period, due to accounts from dozens of staff members and students. John Bradwire dominated the social heirarchy pretty quickly, forming various rings circulating candies, snacks, magazines, and other contraband to students. He would often trade large sums of money, but only with children who had notably prominent parents. He reportedly started being more quiet and less talkative around march of his 3rd year at the boarding school. He stopped trading money around but continued to trade candies and other goods. This led authorities to believe that the incident took place around this time. Declassification is being awaited on further information concerning John Bradwire's time at boarding school. 'Adult Life' Quickly after returning from boarding school, now a legal adult John Bradwire met Nina Bonham. They seemed perfect together to many around them, a local psychic named Chrestine even said she was "The one." They eloped within a couple months, a couple days after John proposed well they were celebrating his acceptance to the police academy. In august of 2013, John graduated the academy and became a local police officer. In 2017, they gave birth to twins, both girls. Given that only a dozen or so relatives of John's extended family were remaining, he was feeling that things were getting better. In 2019, John found out she was cheating. He met Sally Montgomery who is his current pregnant girlfriend, and passed the detective exam in december, 2019. 'Career' 'Lower Duck Pond PD ''' John Bradwire entered the academy in Late June of 2013, and became a cop in august later that year. He was considered among many to be "The only good cop on the force." This was not as much John being good as it was everyone else being horrible. He had particular trouble getting in, because several members of his family were on the FBI watchlist, and several others on the FBI's most wanted, some on both, and the FBI were under the impression that he was a spy for his family. After numerous psychological evaluations, he was deemed not to be a threat and his file was classified to all but high-level personel, it being classified as a non-issue. John ended up getting a house in the town, moving out of his aunts cabin. He found it hard to achieve much, considering the immense stupidity of his coworkers. When he became a detective, it got somewhat easier but not much.